


Pocketful of Rainbows

by groaninlynch (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/groaninlynch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel coerces Sam into taking a break from researching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pocketful of Rainbows

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the Elvis Presley song of the same name.

Dean is out interviewing locals and Sam is pouring over research when Gabriel materializes on one of the motel beds. Sam doesn’t jump at his sudden presence like he does when Castiel appears out of nowhere. This is because unlike his more passive brother, Gabriel always carries an certain air with him, thick with volume and personality, as well as the sweet smell that lingers around him. These things are announcement enough of his entrance, even before he speaks.

“Hey, kiddo,” Gabriel lilts, sitting up on the bed. “Fancy taking a break?”

Sam throws a smirk and a raised eyebrow at the archangel before turning back to the book he’d been paging through. “I’m kinda workin’ a job here, Gabe. Maybe later.”

“Aw come  _ooooon_. You’re always working. It’s not a crime to take a load off now and then, y’know.” Gabriel snorts bemusedly. “Dad knows your brother certainly does every chance he gets.” He slides off the bed, walks over to stand by Sam, leans on the table he’s sitting at.

Sam ignores the jab at Dean, instead focusing on the record that Gabriel is now magically holding. “What’re you gonna do with that?” he asks instead of a more rational question, like  _Where did that come from?_

“Uh, play it?” Gabriel replies. “Duh.”

Sam doesn’t even get a chance to point out that there’s no record player in the room, or building, or possibly even the state, when suddenly there is. Sitting neat and compact in a space on the table where there aren’t books, wood-paneled and lined with Sam suspects is real gold.

“Gabriel,” Sam says in what was intended to be a warning tone but is betrayed by the stupid grin he knows is on his face.

“Re- _lax_. A little music ain’t gonna kill ya.” He puts the record into the bed on the player and affixes the needle into place.

Sam tries to refocus on the book in front of him as the beginning beat is tapped out, but every time Gabriel comes along with something like this, he can’t help but want to let himself get swept away in it, in him.

Elvis Presley’s velveteen voice is overridden by Gabriel’s; they both sing, “I don’t worry when skies are grey above. Got a pocketful of rainbows. Got a heart full of love.”

Sam glances up and laughs when he sees Gabriel rotating his hips to the rhythm. His molten eyes are completely on Sam. “Mr Heartache. I’ve found a way to make him leave. Got a pocketful of rainbows. Got a star up my sleeve.”

Gabriel grips the sides of Sam’s chair, turns it toward himself using that inhuman strength of his, and leans closer. “Kiss me extra  _ten_ -der,” he purrs with a devilish grin. “Hug me extra tight. I’m savin’ your  _sweet_ ness” – he pecks a kiss on Sam’s nose and grabs his hands, pulls him up – “for a lonely ni-yi-yi-yight, aye-yi-yi-yih.”

_No more teardrops_   
_Now that I’ve found a love so true_   
_I got a pocketful of rainbows_   
_Got an armful of you_

Gabriel leads Sam through a dance, swaying their interlocked hands, twirling them both around as Gabriel belts out the aye-yi-yi’s of the chorus. He runs his fingers lightly down Sam’s face on the repetition of ‘No more teardrops’, whispers ‘Now that I’ve found a love so true’, puts his arms around Sam’s neck as Elvis sings the last ‘Got a pocketful of rainbows,’ kisses him as he finishes with ‘And an armful of you.’

They don’t part, even after the song has faded away and the record stops spinning.


End file.
